A Warrior and A Women
by Videl the Blonde
Summary: Chi-Chi meets the man of her dreams at a tournament, find out what happens.


A Warrior and a Woman  
  
By: Dre  
  
A small golden ray of sunshine peeped through a small hole in the blinds. It fell upon Chi-Chi's young, fragile face. She opened her eyes and yawned, causing her to stumble to her feet. She stretched all her muscles. Chi-chi slowly stumbled over to her desk. Frantically, she searched for her brush in the early darkness of the day. Finding it, she brushed her long black hair and put it in a neat bun. Then she changed into her karate gi. "Today's finally here, I can't wait!" she told herself. She packed a small bag of clothes and other necessities. "Chi-Chi dear, come get breakfast we need to leave!" Ok King yelled. "Yes father, coming!" Chi-chi responded. Ok king was a large husky man, he was such a clumsy person, but Chi-chi loved him nonetheless. After breakfast and a long car trip Chi-Chi and her father reached their destination: The World Martial Arts Tournament! Chi-Chi had made it to the finals along with a lot of other great fighters. Today would declare the winner. Chi-Chi was so excited. "Chi-Chi good luck, have fun, I guaranteed you'll win, I'm watching!" Ok king roared at his daughter as she ran down the halls. "This is going to be awesome, all these powerful fighters, hopefully my training paid off!" she thought. Chi-Chi was concentrating hard when she turned a sharp corner and ran right into someone causing her to fall in a dizzy gaze to the ground. "Hey watch it Jerk, your not the only one here, why I ada." Chi-Chi screamed shaking her fist. Her head was spinning. "Oh, gosh excuse me, I'm sorry." said a strong, gentle voice. Chi- Chi felt a strong hand grab hers and help her up. When she stood and regained her eyesight she looked into the eyes of a young boy. The boy was somewhat of her age, he looked familiar, black shiny hair with a mind of it's own, large gentle eyes black as night, tall, muscular. "Gee sorry miss, hey your competing right- oh my names Goku and yours?" said the boy. "Oh sorry I yelled at you, you just surprised me. Yea, I'm competing are you? My names Chi-Chi." She answered. "Oh that's o.k. Chi-Chi, yea I am." Goku said. "Goku come on, lets go!" yelled a short bald man "quit flirting, come on it's starting!" Krillen shut up, I will be their in a moment, I'm sorry." Goku said blushing a little. "Goku good luck, I'm hoping we can fight together." Chi-Chi smiled, Goku nodded and ran to his friend's side. As the tournament continued, only three fighters remained: Goku-#7, Chi- Chi-#5, and Krillen-#3. "Next up is our two young gentlemen #7 and #3, will our fighters please enter the ring?" yelled the spokesman. Goku and Krillen entered the ring. "Now take it easy on me Goku, at least let me work up a sweat." Krillen pleaded. "O.K." Goku said with a grin on his face. "Let the best man win, you may began!" the spokesman yelled. The two fighters jumped into each other, they attached with force.  
  
PUNCH, HIT, MISS, PUNCH, HIT, MISS, PUNCH, HIT, MISS  
  
"1,2,3,4.."Goku began chanting. "What are you doing?" demanded Krillen. "5,6,7,8,9.Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!!" Goku screamed. "No, Goku." Krillen yelled blocking himself from the attack. A blue light streamed out of Goku's palms, it knocked Krillen out of the ring. Goku smiled and jumped up. Krillen walked out with shame and defeat on his face. The crowds were astonished; they were speechless. "Better luck next time Krillen!" Goku yelled breaking the silence. The crowds cheered and applauded Goku's victory. "Jerk" Krillen whispered. " Um.Goku's the winner!!!" the spokesman yelled. "How about we get our final contestant out, a young girl named Chi- Chi." Chi-Chi stepped into the ring. Goku cowered away "Crap I can't fight her!" "You may begin," yelled the host jumping to cover. Goku stood astonished; he was frozen. " Come on Goku, get it together, its just another girl. A girl like Bulma, no big deal, why is she stopping me?" Goku asked himself. Chi-Chi looked into Goku's eyes. " He's scared, but how-why? Some sort of blue power came out of his hand that's not normal. Why is he afraid of me?" Chi-Chi asked herself. Goku was sweating. "I can't I wont, I mean, gosh what's gotten over me?" Goku told himself. " What's with him, I better get started." Chi-Chi said. She jumped at Goku and hit him with her fist in his stomach. He took a step back, still staring at nothing. "My word, it didn't faze him, he's just looking at me, it must be a trick!" Chi- Chi said throwing her fists at Goku. He just stood there. "I can't, I wont I mean, ah what the heck!" Goku yelled flinging his fist out. It hit Chi- Chi hard in her stomach. She was sent flying out of the ring with a thud. Goku stood there not saying a word. Then he put his head in his hands with shame. Chi- Chi slowly stood up. She weakly walked towards Goku. She walked a couple feet in front of him and began shaking her fist and scolding him. Soon the impact affected her again, she collapsed to the ground. Goku picked her up. He hugged her close. Goku felt this new feeling, it was different. What could it be? He stared at the young women's face. A few strands of black hair fluttered across her sweaty face. Could this be, LOVE? No was it possible? He had never felt love before, it was strange, a little frightening. Krillen shattered his thoughts with a slap to the face. "GOKU!!!!" Krillen yelled. "You o.k.?" Goku glared at Krillen, then looked around. A confused look sprang onto his face. "Where, where am I" Goku asked. Krillen looked at his friend. "Are you sure your o.k.?" Goku blasted out of the stadium, still holding the young girl. He cradled her. He flew through the air, the gentle breezes blew across his face. Finally he came to his favorite place on Earth. It was his grandfather's house. He laid her on a soft piece of grass next to a stream. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small magical bean. He didn't know what it was, but Krillen said it revives you and your power. He put it in her mouth, she slowly swallowed it. She felt her body come alive; she opened her eyes. She looked at Goku; his eyes were full of power, mystery, and love. He was different; she could feel it. She listened to the stream trickling it sounded like music to her. She hugged him close, and he hugged her. " I'm sorry" Goku whispered, his gentle voice faded away and became a part of the music made by the stream. Chi-Chi fell asleep "I know." She quietly said back.  
  
Two Years Later  
  
Chi-Chi leaned up against a huge oak tree. "Daddy, come on." Cried a small boy. "Coming Gohan" an older more mature Goku said jumping out of a tree. He had three giant apples in his hands. He handed one to his son "Here you go. "Thanks Daddy!" Gohan said skipping the perimeter of the pond. Goku walked over to Chi-Chi and sat down next to her. He placed an apple in her lap. He looked up at the sky and let out a loud frustrating sigh. "You have to go don't you?" Chi-Chi said fighting back tears. He looked at her, a small tear trickled down his face. "Yes." was all he said. Chi-Chi had never seen him cry before. She hugged him. "Then go, just come back, be safe, promise?" Chi-Chi said gripping his hand. "Goodbye, I have to go save this planet, and train, I love you, I promise I will come!" he said leaning over a kissing her goodbye. He stood up and walked over to Gohan, he knelt down. "Gohan, my son I have to go away, you take care of mommy, your man of the house now!" Goku said playing with Gohan's hair. "Daddy, why?" Gohan questioned. Goku stood up, he looked up and powered up. He slowly lifted into the air. "I love you!" he yelled then left. Gohan stood, looking at the sky he looked down and cried. Chi-Chi hugged her son, and then went home. The night soon overtook the day. Gohan was fast asleep. Chi-Chi laid in her bed peering out the window. She saw the stars and the moon. "Just think a great warrior and a simple woman have a life together, the complete opposites. I know he will come back, I understand." Chi-Chi said then drifted to sleep. [pic] 


End file.
